The Amazing World of Gumball
|Donielle T. Hansley Jr. (2017–2018) |Christian J. Simon (2018–present)|Kyla Rae Kowalewski|Teresa Gallagher|Dan Russell}}|image = 250px-The Amazing World of Gumball logo.png}} The Amazing World of Gumball (also known simply as just Gumball) is a British-American animated television series created by Ben Bocquelet for Cartoon Network. Produced primarily by Cartoon Network Studios Europe, it first aired on May 3, 2011. The series revolves around the lives of 12-year-old Gumball Watterson, a blue cat, and his best friend—adoptive brother goldfish Darwin, who attend middle school in the fictional city of Elmore. They frequently find themselves involved in various shenanigans around the city, during which time they interact with Gumball's family members—sister Anais and parents Nicole and Richard—and an extended supporting cast of characters. Bocquelet based several of the series' characters on rejected characters from his previous commercial work and making its premise a mixture of "family shows and school shows", which Cartoon Network was heavily interested in. He pitched The Amazing World of Gumball to the network and Turner Broadcasting executive Daniel Lennard subsequently greenlit production of the series. It is the first series to be produced by Cartoon Network Studios Europe, and is currently co-produced with Studio SOI in Germany and Great Marlborough Productions Limited. One unique feature of the series is its lack of stylistic unity. Characters are designed, filmed, and animated using multiple styles and techniques (stylised traditional animation, puppetry, CGI, stop motion, Flash animation, live-action, etc.)Interview with Ben Bocquelet in Toonzone The series has made multiple stylistic changes throughout its production, specifically in the transition between its first and second seasons. Such changes include character redesigns, an increase in the use of VFX, higher quality animation, and a shift towards a much darker, more satirical comedic style. Ben Bocquelet later stated in September 6, 2016 that the sixth season would be his last time working on the show, but production will continue without him. However, on October 7, 2018, he retweeted an article that the show would end after the sixth season, though the author of the article made a follow-up article clarifying that there could still be more seasons. References Category:The Amazing World of Gumball Category:2011 British television programme debuts Category:2010s British children's television series Category:2011 American television series debuts Category:2010s American animated television series Category:2010s American children's television series Category:2010s American satirical television series Category:2010s American school television series Category:American children's animated comedy television series Category:American children's animated fantasy television series Category:American children's television sitcoms Category:American children's animated adventure television series Category:Animated children's television sitcoms Category:Animated duos Category:Annie Award winners Category:Boom! Studios titles Category:British children's animated television programmes Category:2010s British satirical television series Category:2010s British animated television series Category:British fantasy television series Category:Cartoon Network original programs Category:American animated television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:American computer-animated television series Category:American flash animated television series Category:American television series with live action and animation Category:British animated television programmes featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:British computer-animated television series Category:British flash animated television series Category:British television series with live action and animation Category:Metafictional television series Category:Middle school television series Category:Television series about brothers Category:Television series about families Category:Television series about friendship Category:Television shows set in California Category:Television series set in fictional populated places